Yogi, ¡Ya callate!
by Pao-chan Tsukiyomi
Summary: La tripulación del segundo barco de la Organización Nacional de Defensa Circus estaba en camino a la torre de investigación pero todo esto podría estar más calmado si no fuera porque cierto rubio no paraba de hablar. ¿Podra Gareki encontrar una manera de hacer callar al rubio? Yoreki


Nyaajooo~ Aqui Pao-chan con un nuevo trabajo luego de un año (?) y presentándome en este Fandom~ del que si la flojera me lo permite estare publicando un par de historias mas de esta linda parejita que me trae enamorada desde que vi el anime y lei el manga~

Bueno paro de hablar para dejarles leer , nos leemos abajo!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo genialoso autor y yo solo me divierto usandolos con fines yaoisticos (? pero nada de lucro y blah blah blah.**

~Disfruten de la lectura~

* * *

**Yogi ya cállate**

La tripulación del segundo barco de la Organización Nacional de Defensa Circus estaba en camino a la torre de investigación para chequeos regulares, pero todo esto podría estar más calmado si no fuera porque cierto rubio no paraba de hablar. Llevaban al menos una hora y aún faltaba camino por recorrer, hasta Tsukumo quería que Yogi se callara.

Jiki, ya harto y sólo habiendo pasado 15 minutos se colocó sus audífonos a todo volumen intentando ignorarlo, Tsukumo hacía el esfuerzo por concentrarse en la revista que leía y Nai simplemente se había quedado dormido, ninguno se atrevía a decirle nada para no herir sus sentimientos ya que charlaba muy alegre algo en lo que ninguno de ellos prestaba atención, así era él, aunque muchas veces tanta charla los irritaba... lograban tolerarlo, bueno, algunos más que otros…

Gareki estaba que lo lanzaba por la ventana, podía ser su novio y todo lo que le diera la gana pero no soportaba escucharle hablar tanto, tan seguido, y tan rápido, no le molestaba que lo hiciera cuando realmente le interesaba lo que decía o si él no estaba, pero escucharlo hablar más de una hora seguida sobre cosas del estúpido gato lo estaba sacando de quicio, y más cuando era el único que "aparentemente" le prestaba atención, todo por haber dejado su libro olvidado en la nave.

-Y entonces Gareki-kun encontré esta tienda en internet que vende artículos exclusivos de Nyan… - No era como si nunca le gustara escucharlo hablar del estúpido gato, muchas veces lo hacía feliz el solo hecho de escucharlo hablar tan emocionado de algo tan simple, era una de las pequeñas cosas que le encantaban de él aunque nunca se lo diría, pero todo tiene un límite.

-Yogi ya para.- Le dijo aparentemente tranquilo aunque por dentro quería gritarle y lograr que parase aunque sea por un momento.

-Are? ¿Qué cosa Gareki-kun?- Lo miro curioso pero rápidamente siguió con su monólogo.- Y, ¿sabes? En estos días me encontré con un niño que me dio un dulce y….

¡Demonios! Estaba irritado, lo amaba pero la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes, la mayoría de las veces no lo soportaba y esta era una de esas veces si volvía a escuchar algo más de ese gato estúpido o de alguna otra trivialidad que saliera de su boca…lo mataría y no le importaría luego tener que enfrentarse a Hirato.

-Yogi…- Al parecer no lo escucho y siguió hablando y hablando, está bien lo intentó. Se cansó. No soportaría que ese idiota lo ignorara ya había crispado sus nervios.

-¡Yogi ya cállate! ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar en lo que queda de viaje algo más del gato estúpido o alguna otra cosa relacionada te mataré aquí mismo! – Los demás presentes alzaron la vista hacia Gareki que dijo lo que ellos no podían decirle al rubio por temor a herir sus sentimientos y se quedaron quietos esperando su reacción.

-Waaa Gareki-kun, ¿por qué? Además, ¡Nyanperowna no es un gato estúpido!- se quejó el de cabellos dorados con un tono que venía hastiándolo hace rato.

Gareki para evitar un homicidio, pensó en alguna manera de callarlo de una vez por todas que no ameritara otra discusión porque allí si lo mataría, de cierta forma en el tiempo que llevaban de relación aprendió que discutir con él no lo llevaría a ningún lado, tenía que ser un poco más astuto y se le paso por la mente una idea que no podría fallar en su búsqueda de "Maneras de callar a Yogi".

Lo llamo y este dirigió su vista inmediatamente hacia él, aprovechando su cercanía lo tomo de la barbilla y lo besó, suave y tierno como sólo era con él. Fue un beso corto que apenas duró unos instantes pero que al parecer había funcionado se separó de sus labios con una sonrisa triunfante, sabía que no era propio de él las demostraciones de afecto en público y era esa una de sus tantas peleas diarias, pero a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas.

-Ah…etto…y…entonces… el… -Yogi se había quedado sin palabras y ahora solo murmuraba cosas sin sentido a causa de los nervios y la sorpresa, se había puesto rojo como tomate, bajó la cabeza apenado para mirar las manos temblorosas en sus piernas y luego fijar sus ojos en un sitio, nervioso, con el humo saliéndole por la cabeza.

-Te dije que te callaras, idiota.- Le dijo para concluir el hecho y Yogi no dijo nada más.

Ahora en santa paz vio como los otros dos entre un poco sorprendidos por su acción le agradecían con la mirada, cosa que lo avergonzó por caer en la cuenta de lo que hizo, así que para ocultar su vergüenza y el pequeño sonrojo que se asomo por su rostro, enlazó uno de sus brazos en los del mayor y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este. Aún faltaba camino para llegar a la torre así que seguiría el ejemplo de Nai y dormiría en la mejor almohada que tenia…Yogi.

El rubio por su parte no volvió a emitir palabra en todo el camino, realmente eso lo había sorprendido ya que no era normal que su pelinegro actuara así cuando no estaban solos, no porque los otros no los aceptaran; era más por su propia vergüenza (lo que lo hacía adorable), pero aun así… se quedó observándolo y pensando en sus acciones, realmente lo hacía feliz, tanto, que no supo cuándo se le había dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro. Pensando en esto, se quedó dormido junto a su querido novio.

_Fin._

* * *

Extra

Finalmente aterrizaron en la torre de investigación y los chicos se veían bastantes tranquilos, a diferencia de como era en otras ocasiones que viajaban con Yogi por tanto tiempo. Usualmente llegaban bastante agotados a causa de toda la palabrería y juegos que Yogi les hacía vivir, y todo esto Hirato lo notó, por lo que le dio curiosidad.

-Hey chicos ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?- Los saludo simpático como siempre.

-Se podría decir que si Hirato-san.-Rió la chica del grupo.

-Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Yogi se porto bien?-Decía con algo de gracia y burla típica en él, ya sabía cómo se comportaba el rubio en esa clase de viajes.

- Are? ¿A qué te refieres Hirato-san? – Preguntó inocente Yogi.

-Digamos que Gareki-kun encontró un método infalible para hacer que Yogi este quieto durante el viaje, ¿No es así? Gareki-kun.- Contestó con algo de malicia y diversión el de anteojos.

- Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Me podrías decir cuál es? - Dijo claramente divertido al captar el doble sentido de las palabras de Jiki y ver como Gareki se sonrojaba y Yogi desviaba la mirada poniéndose nervioso.

-Eso no importa.- Dijo alterado evitando la pregunta avergonzado.- ¿Cuál es la habitación a la que hay que ir? – Intentó cambiar el tema y caminar hacia dentro del recinto.

-Oh vamos, no se avergüencen chicos.- Rió divertido Jiki, mientras Tsukumo aguantaba las ganas de soltar una sonrisa y Nai no entendía de que hablaban.

-¡Cierra la boca, Jiki! – Le grito Gareki muerto de vergüenza y evitando la mirada entretenida de Hirato.

-¡Jiki-kun ya para! – Le exclamó el tomate de cabellera rubia, digo, Yogi.

Luego de de esta charla vergonzosa ambos desaparecieron, dejando satisfechos y divertidos a los demás presentes.

-Vaya que son adorables estos niños.- Exclamó con satisfacción Hirato.

_FinFin(?)_

* * *

Y bueno ese fue el fic~ Gracias por llegar hasta aqui espero les haya gustado x3

La idea salio en un momento de completa inspiración en donde me puse a escribir unos tres fics de ellos cada uno al levantarme y solo logre terminar este los otros son un poco mas largos y complejos (?)

En fin les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios para saber que les pareció~ ya saben los rw son el alimento de un escritor (?

**Agradecimiento a mi hermosa kohai que ahora es mi adorada editora que me mostró cosas que como autor uno no ve ~ -amorosea a kohai-**

Y bueno ya los dejare libres~

¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!

Ja ne!

PD: Por cada rw que le dejes a la autora, un accesorios de Nyanperowna le llega a Yogi , asi que denle muchos accesorios a Yogi (?


End file.
